Hidden
by Deme.P
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots. Ch.7 Human names used. Japan and Greece. Implied Character death
1. The Library

A/N: I don't own Hetalia. If I did I would have already posted more episodes because only 4 seasons is sad. Enjoy!

-Library-

Rain pounded the window, gently sliding down the pane. I adjust the candle I have next to my window seat. Thunder cracks miles above my head, a fire burns warmly in the library of which I sit. The soft glow of my candle illuminating my book as I read. I miss moments like this. My neighbors are all very nice, except for Denmark.

Finland's sweet, caring, kind and gets along with most anyone. He must really love Sweden to live with him. I have known Sweden for centuries, and I know that he would never hurt a fly, (unless of course that fly threatened Finland in some sense), he can still be quite intimidating at times. Iceland's quiet and can at times be a good 'nii-chan' even if he is childish. Denmark…what can one say about him…he's childish, loud, obnoxious, rude, self-centered, and he now just how to push my buttons, but I have heard he can be a good friend when he wants to be. I close my book and let the soothing sounds of the storm wash over me. I'm just about to drift off when the library door is thrown open.

"Oi! Nor! Finny's just made a whole bunch of salmiakki and is trying to poison me! Help me!" Denmark shouts as he tackles me against the window. Finland comes trailing behind holding a bowl of the offending candy. "Denmark there was no need to run, if you didn't want any, all you had to do is say so!" Finland said a small smile on face, Sweden nodding behind him. "Hey who upset Denmark again?" Iceland asked as he walks into the room "Finny's trying to kill me!" Denmark shouts as he remains attached to my neck, even though I try to shove him off. "Someone needs to acdkadf;ag" Iceland had come up behind him and was now strangling him with his own tie. Finland stifled a laugh as did Sweden.

I do miss the peaceful moments but I wouldn't trade these moments away for anything.

-The End—

A/N: Wow, I really like this piece. I thought of it as I sat in a corner listening to rain. This is my first time writing as Norway, I hope I did it okay. More of these short one-shots to come as I play more of this one game on Facebook. Please review so I can better learn to write as Norway, and so I can have the confidence to continue. Constructive criticisms much appreciated.


	2. The Beach

A/N: I don't own Hetalia, I wish I did, but I don't.

-Beach-

The sun shined high in the sky while the five men walked towards the shore. Well, three walked, one skipped and one was dragged. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert had planned this trip for a while and when little Feliciano heard about it, he decided that it would be a good idea for him and Lovino to tag along.

"Ve~ Fratello doesn't it fell goo to be out in the sun?" Feliciano asked as he spun on the sand. "You dumb-ass it's too hot, why the hell did we come to the beach anyways?" Lovino shouted as he set up the beach umbrella and laid out his towel. "Aw, Lovi~ no need to be so mean to your hermanito, he's just trying to have fun!" Antonio explained as he set down the rest of the groups many bags. "Kesesese! The un-awesome Lovino's just jealous cuz he doesn't look as awesome as me in swim trunks!" "SHUT UP POTATO BASTARD #2!" Lovi shouted as he flung his shoe at the hyperactive albinos head. Gilbert dodged the shoe which flew over his head and hit an un-expecting Frenchman in the face. "Ah my beautiful face! What have you done to it?" Francis shouted as he covered his nose. "Kesesese, you missed Lovino, come on! Try and hit the awesome me again!" Gilbert taunted. "Ve~ Fratello lets go for a swim!" Feliciano said as he grabbed Lovino's arm and dragged him away before Lovino could grab his other shoe. "I don't fucking want to swim you idiot!" Lovino shouted as he was dragged towards the crystal blue waters of the ocean.

"Aw~, My Lovi~'s so cute!" Antonio cooed as he watched the two brothers play in the water. "Mon ami, I think you may need your head checked. Maybe you have suffered one too many blows from your feisty Italian." Francis lovingly said as he patted Antonio's head. "What do you mean mi amigo?" Lovi~'s adorable!" Antonio said with a bright smile on his face. "Oui, Oui, I'll agree his physical appearance is rather adorable but his personality is atrocious!" "Oi! Let's leave Toni and his pshyco boy toy alone and let's build an awesome sand castle!" Gilbert shouted as he grabbed shovel and pail. "Si mi amigo, we will build the most awesome Castillo de arena ever!" Antonio shouted as he followed Gilbert to find that perfect spot for their sand castle. Francis let out a sigh "Mes amis sont ces enfants*." "Oi Frannie hurry up and get over here!" "Oui, Oui I'll be there in a moment"

~~~With Feliciano and Lovino~~~

"Hahahaha Fratello why don't we go play with Fratellos Toni, Gil, and Francis?" Feliciano asked his older brother. "No thanks I'm gonna go and sit under that umbrella 'til lunch" Lovino said pointing to the shore. "Oh Fratello if you're hungry, I brought some snacks with me! Come on!" Feliciano grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him to the umbrella where they left their things. He began rifling through one beach bag until he found what he was looking for. "Ah-ha I found it!" Feli turned and handed his brother a bag filled with vibrant read and juicy looking tomatoes. "Pomodoros*? You brought tomatoes for a snack?" Lovino asked his brother, stunned. "Well for you and Fratello Toni. For Fratello Gil I brought some sausage wraps, for Fratello Francis I brought some of this favorite cheese and crackers, and for me I brought Pocky!" Feliciano explained to his brother. "What the hell is Pocky?" Lovino asked munching on a tomato. "It's a treat from Kiku's place; it's really good you should try it!" Feli held the box out to his brother "Eh No thanks I'll stick to my tomatoes" Lovino said as he plopped himself under the umbrella "Okay Fratello I'm going for a swim" "Don't drown you dumb-ass" Lovino shouted after his brother '_sigh why the hell did I agree to come today? It's fucking hot and I don't understand why we had to come with the perverted trio… well at least I got to see the tomato bastard without a shirt…wait…what the HELL am I thinking?' _Lovino thought as he napped under the umbrella.

~~~time skip~~~

"Lovi~~! Lovi~~! Wake up! Por favor mi tomate Levantate*" Antonio said as he gently shook Lovino awake. "What the hell do you want bastard?" Lovi asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Come look at our awesome sandcastle! It's real" "Owwwwwwwww!" Lovino and Antonio both turned to see Ludwig carrying a crying Feliciano out of the water. "HHEY! Potato Bastard! What do you think you're doing!" Lovino shouted as he ran after the German. The commotion brought Francis and Gilbert to the young Italian's side. Feliciano had been stung by a Jellyfish while walking with Ludwig and Kiku who he had called and invited over shortly after his brother had fallen asleep. Luckily Francis had planned on making lunch and dinner so he had some vinegar on hand to help alleviate the pain.

After Feliciano's foot had been taken care of the friends began to have fun again. Lovino ran as Antonio tried to catch him. Ludwig shared a beer with his brother, while Kuku and Francis conversed about the immaturity of some of their friends. Feliciano you ask? He was setting up the fireworks. Ludwig turned to see what Feliciano was doing and screamed "FELICIANO!What are you doing?" "Fireworks and you don't have to worry Luddy, Fratello taught me!" Feliciano explained as he backed away from the fireworks "Fratello! It's almost time" Feliciano shouted towards his brother. "Good job dumb-ass, and GET THE FUCK OFF MEBASTARD!" Lovino shouted at Antonio who had trapped him in a tight hug. As Lovino turned to face the Spaniard a blush appeared on his face as he noticed how close the Spaniard actually was. "Ah Lovi please don't be mean" Antonio whimpered with his best kicked puppy face on. _Fssssssssssh. POP. _ Feliciano let the fireworks start, drawing the attention of the seven friends. The bright lights distracted Lovino enough to where he let Antonio continue the hug. Antonio gently rested his head on the Italians shoulder., smiling up at the colors that danced across the darkening sky. Kiku pulled out his camera to capture the sparks…between the Italian and the Spaniard thinking how pissed Elizabeta would be if she didn't get any pictures. Ludwig continued to drink his beer while sneaking glances at the younger Italian. Francis watched, seeing l'amour blooming in the young German's heart. Gilbert danced around shouting how awesome the fireworks were.

The sun had completely set and now the sky was filled with bright reds, blues, greens, and golds. It had been a wonderful day at the beach.

-The End-

A/N: Wow that was long. Not really but on paper it was like 7 pages. I hope no one is to OOC. I really liked this one, it seems like these people would have a great time at the beach. I apologize for hurting Feli! I needed it so Kiku and Ludwig to come in. Hopefully I'll have my kitchen scene done soon that should be the next chapter unless another idea attacks me before I finish.

*=translations

Mes amis sont ces enfants=My friends are children (French)

Pomodoros=tomatoes (Italian)

Por favor, mi tomate, levanate= please, me tomato, wake up (Spanish) literally translated Levantate is get up but is also used in the context of wake up.


	3. The Kitchen

A/N: I sadly don't own Hetalia. :(

-Kitchen—

Today was my first day of kindergarten. I had a lot of friends from Pre-K in my class. It was a lot of fun. I got some homework but not as much and my dads.

I got home and sat at the table and began to work.

_Write your name:_ Okay that was easy. Dad Francis taught me how. _M-a-t-t-h-e-w—W-i-l-l-i-a-m-s._

_Who is in your family? Draw each. _ I draw my first person tall with longish hair and a wine glass. This is Dad Francis. The next has short hair, huge eyebrows, and a tea cup. This is Dad Arthur. The third is smaller, but it has long hair like Dad Francis. This one is me I draw a small bear next to me. That bear is Kumajiro. The next figure is the same size as mine yet has short hair the Dad Arthur, this is my brother Alfred next to him I draw his alien Tony, all of us with smiling faces. And that is my family.

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_ Hmm… what do I want to be? I like animals, so maybe a veterinarian. How do I spell that…? "Excuse me, Dad Francis?" I say poking his arm

"Oui Mon petit, what do you need?"

"How do you spell veterinarian?"

"Oh, such a big word what do you need it for?"

"Ms. Hedervary wants to know what I want to be when I grow up"

"My, such an honorable profession. Its spelled v-e-t-e-r-i-n-a-r-i-a-n"

"Merci" He turns back to his homework and me to mine. I continue with the next question.

_Do you think that you're going to like school? Yes_

_Draw your best friend. _ Okay so another small figure with a curl to the left of his head and an angry face. Next to his head I write L-o-v-i-n-o.

_Draw your favorite food._ Easy, I draw a plate of pancakes on my paper.

_What are your parents' names?_ F-r-a-n-c-i-s—B-o-n-n-e-f-o-y and A-r-t-h-u-r—K-i-r-k-l-a-n-d.

_Do you have any pets?_ _No._

_Draw Dad's favorite drink. _Let's see… Dad Francis' is wine. So I draw a wine glass. Dad Arthur's is tea. I draw a tea cup next to the wine glass.

_Draw Mom's favorite food._ Ummmm….

I saw and started at my paper not sure what to do when it hit me. I get back to work and I hear, "Hey British Dad" my brother Alfred said "What do I do for the last one?" he asks as he hands his paper to Dad Arthur. Dad Arthur grabs the paper and reads the question "Matthew, sweetie may I borrow yours for a second" I hand mine over "sure"

"Umm Frannie dear, how should the boys answer the last one?" Dad Arthur hands the paper over to Dad Francis. "Well I would say leave it blank or put N/A, What were you going to put Mathieu"

"I was gonna draw scones and cheese because in class the other kids were talking about all the stuff that their moms do for them liking making lunches, getting clothes, reading stories and since you both do that kind of stuff for me and Al it's like your both our mom"

Dad Francis and Dad Arthur just start at me a moment then Dad Francis says with tears in his eyes. "Oh my baby is so smart!"

Dad Arthur says " What? I thought that they were OURS!"

"What are you talking about of course he's mine! Look, his sexy hair is so much like my own, but not as good"

"Are you trying to imply that there might be something wrong with my hair, sir?"

"I don't know that depends if you think looking like a punk is wrong!"

Al and I looked at each other knowing full well that they would be fighting for the rest of the night. So we snuck out of the room and watched T.V.

-The End—

A/N: Oh my! I took me forever to write. Even though it's not very long I just could get it to my liking, it was rather annoying. D:

Oh well on to the next one! I don't know when it will be posted I first need to choose a background. Please Review!

Reviewers will get a basket of scones! (Not made by England, I wouldn't want you all to die!)


	4. The Fountain

A/N: I don't own… a lot of the stuff in this. It would be much easier to say the only thing I own is the plot. Enjoy! R&R please! It would mean a lot to me : ).

-The Fountain-

'_World Academy's web-page is new and innovated with a chat-room for students to get help on homework and other assignments'_. "Because that's totally what we use this for" Lovino laughed as he typed in a username and waited for someone else to log on. He saw that Matthew soon joined him using his usual name of PolarVisible.

PolarVisible: Hey Lovino

TomatoBadAss: Hey Matthew how did you know it was me?

PolarVisible: how many people in our school use 'tomato' as often as you?

TomatoBadAss: just me and the tomato bastard, what are you doing on anyways don't you have class?

PolarVisible: ^^; I'm technically supposed to be researching for the 'life in 50 yrs.' project due Fri, but I finished so FREETIME! Secretly, Mr. Sharpedo doesn't like goofing off even if you finished the work. You've got an off-period right?

TomatoBadAss: ya and I'm sooo bored

PolarVisible: Why don't you go bother 'Toni'? :)

TomatoBadAss: shutup

PolarVisible: Sorry got to go Mr. Sharpedo is coming brb

Lovino looked away from the screen, he loved having first period off but not when he was the only one in the library. Usually Bella would join him but she had some stupid thing to take care of, which was strange since she never had anything to 'take care of'.

"Fuuuuuuuck" he moaned as his head flopped on the desk. Now that he thought about it all of the seniors had been acting strange as of late. Toni was avoiding him during off periods and lunch (not that he cared or anything, it was just that Toni would bring him food), Francis hadn't groped any one, Sadiq hadn't messed with him or that narcoleptic Greek guy, and Elizabeta had even slowed in her pushing together of couples.

_Ping_

Lovino looked back to the screen and saw that Matthew had rejoined him.

PolarVisible: hey I'm back

TomatoBadAss: cool I've been thinking…

PolarVisible: oh 'bout what?

TomatoBadAss: the seniors

PolarVisible: the seniors or A senior?

TomatoBadAss: shutup MapleBastard. Haven't you noticed anything odd about THE seniors lately?

PolarVisible: odd as in they are actually behaving?

TomatoBadAss: yeah any idea why?

_Bzzzz_ "Attention World Academy Students, I have a man here who wishes to convey a message to you all" announced the lady who controlled the P.A. system.

"Hello. I am Loki, and I am burdened with glorious purpose, to save you from yourselves. You Midgardians seem to think that you want freedom, but your natural and rightful place is on your knees. I need you all to come to the front of the school. You have five minutes, and if you have any objections…" a bloody curdling scream rang through the P.A. system. "I think that you get my point" _Bzzz_

Lovino shot out of his chair and made his way for the door only to be grabbed by a weird blue lizard thing and dragged down the hall.

~~Scene Change~~

The courtyard was filled with people. The blue lizard guy who grabbed Lovino threw him into someone else outside the school.

"Lovino! Are you okay?!" Matthew shouted, which sound like normal speech for anyone else, as he helped Lovino to his feet.

"Yeah, Now do you have any fucking idea what the hell is going on?"

"No I don't and I've been looking around and I don't see any of the seniors…" Matthew whispered as Lovino scanned the face of people of the school, all the faces were confused and scared, but the one face he longed to see wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Thank-you all for joining me" Loki said as she stood atop the school's fountain. His hair slicked back and flipping out at the ends, his pants perfectly pressed and partially covered by a long black overcoat. The only other color came from his blue topped golden cane and green scarf.

He raised the cane and his clothes dropped off revealing a magnificent robe of black and green, he also pulled out a horned helmet and placed it atop his head. His staff seemed to stretch and grow a dangerously sharp scepter.

"I have taken care of those pesky administrators; you shall be the first to Kneel before me." Loki said and when no one caught on, he spoke again. "I said... KNEEL!" Everyone fell to their knees. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Then someone spoke out "I'm the hero no one can make me kneel" He laughed as he stood up. Lovino always knew that hero complex of Alfred's would get him killed one day but he never thought it would be so soon.

"I think I'll make use of you, to show what happens when someone goes against me" Loki said as he raised his scepter to Alfred.

"No Loki," a voice rang through the courtyard. All heads turned back to the school to see Captain America coming forward. "you know the last time I saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing".

"You think that you can defeat me?" Loki laughed as Captain America drew closer. "I have an army!"

"We have a Hulk" another voice chimed in. Everyone turned to see Iron Man leaning against a tree.

"Fine, if it's a war you want it's a war you'll get" Loki pointed he scepter at Captain America and said "Attack". The blue lizard things began to run after Iron Man and the ones that had been standing closet to Loki with gun like things began firing at Captain America.

A boom rung out as Thor burst through a side door leading other heroes such as Hulk and other members of the Avengers.

The students ran for cover as the battle grew in intensity, they found themselves back against the wall as the battle concentrated at the foot of the fountain. They saw as Thor bashed his mighty Mjolnir against the blue lizards, as Iron Man fired his lasers at them. Then as the battle reached its climax, they all froze…not single person/lizard thing moved.

The students stood staring, what in the world was going on?

"…ONE…TWO…THREE… OPPAN GANGNAM STLYE".

Then all those who had just been fighting began to dance. Loki and Thor danced their way to the front of the battle with the other heroes falling in line behind them and the blue lizards behind them. The students stood there against the wall their jaws on the floor, as music filled their ears, and by far the strangest sight of their lives filled their eyes.

And as they dancers struck their final pose they all shouted "Like a Boss" as a banner unfurled behind them reading "Like a 13oss".

After that some of the other students started laughing, realizing that this was the senior prank. Some walked up to find out who played each hero and who the villains were, while others such as Matthew and Lovino stood still dumfounded by what their seniors had pulled off. Were they really the same people who would bug their juniors for homework help? Grope freshman on a regular basis? And generally be too oblivious and carefree to keep a secret for who knows how long?

"Lovi~~!" Lovino snapped out of his amazement as he heard the Spanish accent calling him. What he saw surprised him. Was Toni's voice really coming out of Loki?

"Lovi~ what did you think of the prank? It was really believable right?" Antonio asked. Now that he was within arm's length of Lovino, he realized that it was really Antonio. The same green eyes stared back at him as they waited for an answer.

"What the fuck was that?" Lovino shouted as he found his voice.

"ehehe, it was our senior prank! Everybody put in their two cents. Half of us wanted a flash mob and the others wanted a battle of epic proportions so we combined the two! Fue muy divertido, ¿verdad?"*

"How the hell did you pull that off?"

"Well" Antonio started as he pulled Lovino from the crowd. Lovino had a felling he was going to be gone awhile, so he gave a wave to his Canadian friend as the Spaniard pulled him away.

"It start at the last senior class meeting. WE had all promised not to tell anyone, and that's why mi tomate I had been staying away from you, Lo siento. I didn't want to but I really wanted this prank to work out"

"why the hell are you the bad guy? Why are you an ENGLISH bad guy?"

"Oh that's simple, mi tomate. It's because Arthur wanted to save Alfred for once and to be someone Alfred could look up to. So Captain America makes sense ¿verdad? and I didn't want to be on the same side as him so I signed up to be a bad guy!"

The two of them continued to walk around the school as Antonio explained that he was the loudest of the bad guys, so he got the job of being Loki, (it helped that his hair would need the least amount of work to look like Loki's), how Francis worked on everyone's makeup and did a lot of the backstage work, and Gilbert was one of the head blue lizard things, and all the other questions Lovino had.

"Oh Lovi~ I learned a Tom Hiddleston quote while looking up his speech patterns!"

"really bastardo? What is it?"

"'I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you, whether you coming willingly or not you will be mine and mine alone do you understand?'"

"What?!" Lovino stood shocked by what Antonio whispered with that voice of his, while his mind was reeling, Antonio leaned in and stole a kiss.

He then ran away shouting with a huge smile on his face "I KISSED LOVI~!"

"STUPID BASTARD GET BACK HERE!"

-THE END-

A/N: Okay that was… crack. I swear I wasn't on anything when I wrote this. I was mainly on a bus to a band contest when the weird-ness kicks in so that could be from sleep deprivation, nerves or just severe boredom. The ideas are all taken from the seniors at my school.

*=It was really fun right? (Spanish)

I have recently fallen in love with Loki and the Avengers in general. I blame my Germany; she's made me watch The Avengers, and Thor so many times. The quote at the end is from 'The Red Necklace' an audio book that Tom Hiddleston narrated.

I really wasn't planning on this getting so crackish but 'Whatcha gonna do about it?' hahaha XD. No one here will get why that's so funny. I have a bunch of other stories in the works at the moment and I have no time to type them so I might not be posting for a while.


	5. The Bistro

- The Bistro -

Lovina plopped down at a table in front of her sister's bistro. Her sister had dragged her out of bed at 4 in the morning to help her make cookies (read: Have Lovina do it all while Felicia did paperwork in her office) since her usual helper (read: her boyfriend) Ludwig was out of town for some stupid meeting thing.

Her arms where dead tired from making at least 1,200 little balls then flattening them out into the cookie shape, her shoulders and back ached from rolling them out for 6 hours and her hands were burned from all the times she forgot to not lean against the stove after putting the cookies in the oven because Felicia's boyfriend is a stupid potato who can't fix a freaking stove.

"Lovi~?" Felicia said as she stepped out the door "won't you come in? It's rather cold out here"

"No" Lovina sighed as she leaned back against her chair "it feels good at the moment. Go back inside before you catch a cold. Call me if you need help"

"Ve~ okay Sorella" Felicia headed back inside as Lovina pulled her phone from her apron pocket.

[10 new texts]

flashed across her screen. She opened it up and found them all to be from Antonio the "Tomato Bastard."

_From: Toni~_ (A/N: Lovina just wanted me to tell you that her 'stupido sorella' programmed her contacts in and she has yet to figure out how to change it)

_Received at: 9:30_

_Good Morning Lovi~ :)_

_From: Toni~_

_Received at: 9:35_

_Oh are you still asleep?_

_From: Toni~_

_Received at: 9:40_

_Lovi~? Are you getting my messages?_

_From: Toni~_

_Received at: 9:50_

_Lovina? Are you okay? I am sorry if I did something to upset you, but I honestly can't think of anything I did wrong_

_From: Toni~_

_Received at: 9:53_

_Please Lovina, I'm getting really worried_

_From: Toni~_

_Received at: 9:55_

_That's it. I'm going to your place to check on you._

_From: Toni~_

_Received at 10:10_

_Lovina…Where are you?_

_From: Toni~_

_Received at: 10:11_

_Lovina please I'm begging you please respond. You left your door unlocked and your keys and your purse._

_From: Toni~_

_Received at: 10:12_

_Are you at Felicia's? Are you okay?_

_From: Toni~_

_Received at: 10:14_

_Are you hurt? Do I need to call the cops?_

Lovina laughed as she re-read Antonio's rapidly frantic texts before finally responding.

_To: Toni~_

_I'm super sore because of that stupid fucking German bastard_

_From: Toni~_

_Received at: 10:16_

_Sore? What do you mean? What did he do? Did he touch you?_

_To: Toni~_

_Pbhht! Like I'd ever let that bastard touch me._

_No it's because he went out of town so Feli need help so I've been up since 4 making cookies_

_From: Toni~_

_Received at:10:20_

_Oh! I'm sorry you must be tired. And hungry you want me to pick you up for brunch and a nap?_

_To: Toni~_

_that would be nice…_

_From: Toni~_

_Received at: 10:24_

_I'll be at Felicia's soon you want me to lock up your apartment for you and bring you your keys/purse?_

_To: Toni~_

_please._

Lovina set her phone back in her pocket and went back into Feli's office

"Hey sorella. I'm leaving I'll have my phone with me."

"Ve~ Grazie for the help Lovi~ I should be fine. The rest of the employees should be here soon anyways."

"Fine. Don't hurt yourself."

Lovina gave her sister a hug and left her apron on the couch in Feli's office as she went to wait for Antonio to come get her.

She stepped back outside to find Antonio's car parked right out front.

"Hey Lovi~! I'm so glad you're okay" He said as smiled at her eyes never leaving her own.

"Stupid bastard nothing happened." She muttered as she climbed into the car

"I know but I was still worried when you didn't respond. That doesn't happen often."

"I know but sorella took my phone when I was baking, she can be a real bitch at times."

"Lovi~… don't be mean to your hermanita"

"She's my sorella I can be as mean as I want to be now hurry up and go I'm tired"

"of course mi amor"

"…"

Together the two drove back to Antonio's apartment, listening to Christmas carols that seemed to be inescapable. Once they arrived at his apartment Lovina headed straight to Antonio's room where she flicked off her shoes and jumped into his bed. Tucking herself into the soft warm covers.

"Hey Lovi~, do you want something to eat?"

"No I'm more tired than hungry"

"Want a shoulder massage?"

Lovina laid there silently for a moment before sitting up.

"Fine but don't try anything you bastard."

Antonio walked up and sat behind her and began massaging her neck and shoulders.

"Mhmmm that feels good."

"That's the point Lovi~" Antonio laughed.

The two just sat there with Antonio slowly moving his hands across Lovina's back. Until,

"OWW! Be careful you bastard! I'm a girl! I'm a fucking delicate flower!"

"Sorry Lovi~ There's a knot. Why don't you lie down so I can get the rest of you back?"

Lovina slowly laid down on her stomach as Antonio swung a leg over her hips and began rubbing her whole back.

"Oh Toni, that feels sooo good"

He just smiled and continued rubbing her back until he heard her slow breathing.

He rolled off her and laid himself down next to her, he pushed her hair out of her face and pulled the covers up over the both of them. He shoves his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Hel opened it up to reveal a beautiful silver ring.

"Next time."

He mumbles to himself as he put the box back into his pocket and curled up next to his Lovi~.

The End

A/N: Happy Holidays Everyone. Hope everyone has had a good time reading this. :)

There is no real reason for the almost proposal at the end besides I felt like putting it there.

I probably will only update "Journey, Styx, and Rick" from now until the New Year unless the midnight-plot bunnies attack, and they always seem to attack in the middle of the night. :)


	6. The Hotel Room

A/N: I still don't own Hetalia, but I'm super excited about the new season! :D R&R!

-The Hotel Room-

"Leo was this good idea?" Felicia asked as she flopped back onto the bed in the hotel-room they had rented.

"I don't know honey, but it was the only way we could be together" Leonard said as he dropped their bags onto the table as he entered the room behind her. He then followed her and flopped down next to her. She rolled over and put her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Why can't they just let us be happy?" She asked as the tears she had been holding back all day finally flowed free.

" I don't know" he answered softly.

As they laid there Leonard thought back to how they ended up here.

_(about one month previously)_

"Lovino get the door!" Leonard heard from the other side. He stood facing the door somewhat calmed that Lovino was answering the door.

"Hey, bastard, early aren't you?" Lovino said as he pulled the door open

"I wanted to make a good impression..."

"Hah it'll take more than punctually to convince nonno to give his blessing, given who you are" Lovino said as he let Leonard walk by.

"Lovino! Is it that Leonard boy?" The first voice called the kitchen.

"Yeah Old Man it's him." Lovino said as he and Leonard entered the kitchen. "Do I have to be here? I kinda have some stuff to take care of"

"No not for the moment, go and send Feli down. I would like to talk to the two of them. Just make sure you're back for dinner."

"Whatever"

Lovino left the room leaving Leonard with Feli and Lovino's grandfather. For a grandfather, he was surprisingly young. His hair was still full and he looked incredibly fit.

"Nice to meet you Leonard, I'm Romulus Vargas, Lovino and Felicia's grandfather." The man said as he extended a hand out to Leonard.

Leonard smiled back nervously "I'm Leonard" as he reached out to shake his hand.

"Haha No need to worry. I won't be _too_ hard on you. I just have a few questions..."

"Like what sir?"

"What's your school life like?"

"well... I get good grades, I don't get in trouble with teachers, I'm captain of the debate team, I not sure what else you would like to know"

"That's all good, do you do any sports?"

"Soccer"

"haha No wonder Feli's been working on that soccer jersey so much"

"What?"

"Feli's been working on a special soccer jersey, I guess she's making it to wear at your games!"

"NONNO! That's a secret!" Felicia shouted as she entered the kitchen and gave Leonard a hug.

"Haha, sorry Feli, I was just making small talk with Leonard here"

"Yeah, yeah you were probably interrogating him weren't you?"

"Just a little, I just want to know what kind of guy my little Feli has fallen for"

"So Lovi said that you wanted to ask us some questions?"

"yeah come and sit will you?" Romulus asked as he gestured towards the dinner table.

"So what did you want to ask Nonno?"

"Just a few things, like how long have you guys been going out?"

"For about a week" Felicia answered as she reached for Leonard's hand under the table

"Hmm. There is another thing... Felicia's told me a lot about you Leonard but nothing about your home life besides you have two brothers, and just that not even names. So tell me what's your family like?"

This was the part that started to worry Leonard, see he lived with his grandfather and two brothers, one older one younger but they weren't the problem it was who his grandfather was.

You see many years ago Romulus was a police officer and he worked on the force for many years with his partner Alois Beilschmidt. They had been best of friends until one day... a call went horribly wrong. After that the two men hated the sight of each other. The both got transfers away and never spoke to each other again. None of their grandchild knows exactly what happened but they do know that both men want nothing to do with each other.

Leonard's grandfather was Alois Beilschmidt.

"Well like you know I have two brothers. The eldest is named Gilbert and he's a mechanic at a body shop downtown, then there is my younger brother, Ludwig who's just starting his freshman year of high school. The three of us live with our grandfather.

"Oh may I ask what happened to your parents?"

"We don't really know they just left one day and haven't come back..."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. What is your grandfather like? He must be a good man to raise someone like you"

"Yes, sir. His very kind even though he may not look it"

"What's his name by the way?"

"Oh umm..."

"Haha out with it boy it won't change the way I think about you"

"Really?"

"Yeah now what's your grandfather's name?  
"...Alois...Beilschmidt...

"Alois Beilschmidt?"

"Sir?"

"Nonno? Are you okay?"

"Out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out! I will not allow my beautiful grandbabies to trance about with such filth as the Beilschmidt! Now get the hell out of my house!"

"But Sir!"

Romulus stood up, and glared at the boy as he sat at the table. He said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Get The Hell Out Of My House And Stay Away From Felicia."

"Nonno stop! He's not like his grandfather!" Felicia shouted as she let go of Leonard's hand and stood up too.

"Stay out of this Felicia"

"No! You don't know how kind Leo's been to me!  
"It's all a trick! They are all the same those Beilschmidts try and befriend you and then they go and stab you in the back!

"Nonno, per favore, ascoltami! E 'diverso! Egli mi ama!*" Felicia shouted, switching to Italian, confusing poor Leonard who could do nothing about sit and watch as the two shouted beside him.  
"No, sono tutti uguali! Si è fatto divieto di vederlo di nuovo! Egli solo rompere il vostro cuore. Fidati di me!*"

"I HATE YOU!"

"That's fine, you'll thank me later." Romulus turned back to Leonard "Now boy get out of my house before I make you get out"

Leonard just nodded and left the house, but not before sending a sad smile to Felicia and mouthing 'gmail' to her.

"Nonno, why?"

"Oh Felicia you will come to see in time that he was only going to break your heart, now go to your room and calm down a face as pretty as yours shouldn't be crying." was all he heard as he exited the Vargas house.

_Later that night on Gmail-Chat_

LeoB.-I'm sorry.

Pasta5eva- It's not your fault Leo, its nonno's for being so stupid.

LeoB. - What are we going to do now?

Pasta5eva- I don't know I don't want to stop seeing you no matter what nonno says

LeoB. - Me neither.

Pasta5eva- well...

LeoB. - what?

Pasta5eva- this might sound crazy...

LeoB. - I'll listen

Pasta5eva- ...we could run away together...

Pasta5eva- not now, but later. first we should make a plan.

Pasta5eva-Leo?

Pasta5eva- Are you still there?

LeoB- yeah sorry had to step away before Opa saw.

LeoB- runaway together? That doesn't sound like you...

Pasta5eva- well it's not originally my idea but I'm sure Lovi wouldn't mind sharing :)

LeoB-Why would Lovi make this plan?

Pasta5eva- because he's not sure how Nonno would react to him dating Toni.

LeoB-Oh

Pasta5eva-Yeah so what do you say? Will you run away with me?

LeoB- For you, I'd do anything.

_about a month later (time Leo and Feli are graduating from HS) _

Pasta5eva-so...are we ready for this?

LeoB-Yeah I got your bags from Lovino and they are in the car with mine. You've confirmed the reservations right?

Pasta5eva-Yeah. I'm so glad that Lovi is helping us. Along with your brothers.

LeoB.- yeah, Gilbert was able to convince Opa that he would be able to take care of recording the graduation so he can take Luddy to whatever meeting they made up for Opa to attend.

Pasta5eva-good. Leo?

LeoB-yeah?

Pasta5eva-I love you

LeoB-I love you too.

LeoB-Are you ready for this?

Pasta5eva-I guess. I'm going to miss Lovi and Nonno even if Nonno is being a child

LeoB-I know what you mean. Are you sure you want to do this? We can stay

Pasta5eva-No! I'll do it. I mean after a few weeks we'll be able to contact our brothers' right?

LeoB-Yeah, we'll be fine. are you sure?

Pasta5eva-Yeah, I'm sure.

_at the graduation_

Felicia stood at the end of the line waiting to get her name to be called. "Beilschmidt, Leonard." Felicia let out a huge smile as she saw her boyfriend walk across the stage and get his diploma.

He shot her a huge smile as he went back to his seat to watch her.

Many others passed between the two, their friends who knew of none of the things they had planned, classmates who they had none for ages, Felicia looked at all of their faces as she slowly made her way to the front of the line. She thought of all the things that she would be giving up, she looked out to the sea of people. She saw her brother who was watching all the people passing by, she saw her grandfather who was staring at the Leo's older brother Gilbert, he must have not liked having to sit so close to someone he hated. He turned to look at her now smiling proudly up at her. She gave a small smile and turned back to face the stage. There were only a few people in front of her now. As "Urista, Brenda" walked across the stage Felicia stepped up and waited the last few seconds before her name was called.

"Vargas, Felicia". She held her head up high as tear slid down her face. She walked across the stage, shook hands with the principal and other administrators and just before she stepped off she turned to the crowd and took a bow, she waved to her family and friends as she walked down the stairs to her seat.

As the graduation came wrapped up and the seniors threw their caps into the air.

_Time skip here_

"oh Felicia, Lovi and I are so proud of what you accomplished! Tonight we will have a great feast!" Romulus shouted as Felicia regrouped with her family.

"Nonno? I was wondering if maybe we could have the feast another day? I kind of wanted to go out and celebrate with my friends." Felicia tried her best to keep a straight face. She wasn't sure how well it was working because Nonno kept staring at her.

"Who would you be going out with?"

"Elizabeth, Michelle, and Meling.*"

"Fine, go have fun but tomorrow we'll feast! Right?"

Felicia held back her tears, knowing that there would be no tomorrow. "Of Course"

"Lovino I'm gonna get the car, you make sure Feli here leaves safely with her friends"

"Gotcha' old man" Felicia smiled as her nonno unknowingly gave her a chance to say a proper goodbye to her brother.

Felicia waited until her nonno turned the corner before throwing herself at her brother.

"Hey, hey calm down Feli, no need to get so worked up." Lovino said as he tried to detach himself from his sister.

"but I'm going to miss you Lovi."

"I'll miss you too you baby. Now stop crying before nonno get back and gets suspicious."

Felicia let go and rubbed her eyes.

"Lovi...?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated Leo."

"Because you're my sister and I care for you more that I hate him. plus...honestly... I didn't really hate him... it was just fun to mess with his head." Lovino said with a smirk.

Felicia laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Bye Lovi, I'll call you as soon as I can"

"whatever" He pulled his sister in for one last hug before shoving her towards the door. "Now go"

_Change to Leo's area_

Leo was waiting by his car in the back parking lot (Feli's grandfather was in the front lot) tapping his foot against the dark pavement as he waited for Felicia to arrive. He saw all this friends disappearing into their own cars, he thought of all the parties that he and Felicia had planned on going to but had canceled when Felicia's grandfather blew up like he did. They thought it would be better to leave on a night where it was kind of expected for them to go out, less chance of the grandfathers being suspicious.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hey kid,"

"oh sorry Gilbert didn't see you there."

"No worries you've got a lot on your mind. you've got everything?"

"Yeah, Gilbert I've just thought of something"

"what? Is there a hole in the plan?"

"Just a little one, what are you going to tell Opa when you get home and I'm not with you?"

"Kesesese, that's simple, I'll tell him that the awesome me left you to go hang with your friends"

"Oh, will that work?"

"I don't know that just what that grumpy Italian guy is going to say."

The two stood silently against the car, waiting for Felicia to show up. The sun was still pretty high in the sky and the crowd was finally thinning out. Leo began to scan the faces that past him looking for his darling Felicia.

"Oi, lover-boy stop staring at random people you're cute little Feli is coming this way."

Gilbert was right, Felicia was bounding towards the two Germans her heels in her hand.

"Hi Gil, Sorry Leo I was just saying go bye to Lovi" She placed a small kiss to his cheek, and Gilbert began to laugh.

"Kesesese, well good luck you two, I'd better start back home before Opa thinks I forgot to come home again.

"Bye" The two chorused as Gilbert started to walk away.

"Oh wait!" He shouted before he ran back to the two. "I forgot to tell you something kid"

"What?" Leo asked staring at his older brother.

Gilbert leaned forward and whispered into his brother's ear.

"have fun on your _honeymoon_."

Leo's face turned bright red as Gilbert turned and ran off laughing.

_(back to the future or present or whatever)_

Leo and Felicia laid on their shared bed. Felicia had finally calmed down and was now sleeping against Leo. He looked down at their entwined hands. He heard Felicia snoring lightly against his shoulder. He felt around with his free hand and pulled the blankets up over them both. Felicia stirred slightly.

"Leo?" Felicia asked, sleepy still evident in her voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you..." Felicia said as she laid a gentle kiss to his lips. His face turning a slight pink leaned into the kiss.

"I love you too, now sleep. We've both had a long day."

THE END

A/N: *=translated here

"Nonno, per favore, ascoltami! E 'diverso! Egli mi ama!" = "Grandfather, please, listen to me! He's different! He loves me!

"No, sono tutti uguali! Si e fatto diverto di venderlo di nuovo! Egli solo rompere il vostro cuore. Fidati di me."= No, they are all the same. You are forbidden from seeing him again! He will only break your heart. Trust me!

"Elizabeth, Michelle, and Meling"= Names of Hungary, Seychelles, and fem!HongKong. Why fem!HongKong? why not. There really isn't any reasoning behind why I chose fem!HongKong besides I just typed it there. Why the name Meling? because the only name I could think of for fem!HongKong was Meling, after Meling Li from Cardcaptor Sakura.

I apologize if Lovi seems a little OOC but I think that he would be kinder to a sister than a brother. I also thinks he hates Germany because of how HRE made Feli cry after his death, but that didn't happen in this AU so I think that Lovi would just like messing with Leo's head. Cuz it's fun to mess with people's heads. :)

Wow this took forever to write. I've been writing this since last year and now it's finally done. I hope you guys like this.


	7. The Pond

-The Pond-

Ue o muite arukou

Namida ga kobore naiyouni

Omoidasu harunohi

Hitoribotchi no yoru

_The song had always created a sense of peace for Kiku Honda. The happy upbeat tune always offset the depressing words that flowed from his lips as he sang along. He knew that music impacted people the most when they related to how the listener is feeling. Kiku had songs that always stayed with him but this one was different. He had never felt as emotionally attached to a song as he now felt to this one. It seemed to fit his life perfectly._

Ue o muite arukou

Nijinda hoshi o kazoete

Omoidasu natsunohi

Hitoribotchi no yoru

_The sun shined brightly and children were smiling as they passed him on the sidewalk, a bouquet of cherry blossoms held tightly in his hands. Everywhere he looked people were smiling, laughing, sharing happy moments with the ones they loved. All he could do was look up to the bright blue sky with the fluffy white clouds that just wanted him to smile. Everyone was telling him to smile it had been a while since his happiness left but he still couldn't smile, tears always came to his eyes if he thought of his happiness to long. _

Shiawase wa kumo no ueni

Shiawase wa sora no ueni

_He could no longer find happiness here. His sole happiness was gone now. Gone up above the clouds, up above the sky not to return to him for many years. He knew one day his happiness would come back, that's just how life works but until then all he could do was look up to the sky. Kiku remembered all the spring days he was with his happiness. He could remember all the day he and his happiness would spend under an umbrella trying to stay cool._

Ue o muite arukou

Namida ga kobore naiyouni

Nakinagara aruku

Hitoribotchi no yoru

_He continued down the sidewalk, the beautiful trees growing over the fence. He thought back to when he would walk along this exact path with his happiness by his side. Before it would have been impossible to separate him from his happiness. He might not have shown it but he loved every minute that he was with his happiness. His happiness was one of the few who could really understand everything about him. _

Omoidasu akinohi

Hitoribotchi no yoru

_He had spent many days together, he and his happiness. He remembered every day, every spring, summer and autumn. The days had begun to bleed together, but none faded from his minds. Every day since his happiness had left he seemed to grow more tired, almost as if he could no longer live without his happiness by his side. _

Kanashimi wa hosino kageni

Kanashimi wa tsukino kageni

_He had finally reached the place he had been walking to. This pond had been a favorite spot for himself and his happiness. The lion statue in the middle of the pond continued to slowly released water, just as it had for many years not knowing the changes that had occurred. Kiku walked up to the statue and placed the bouquet on the edge of the pond. _

Ue o muite arukou

Namida ga kobore naiyouni

Nakinagara aruku

Hitoribotchi no yoru

_Kiku stared at the pond reading the plaque that had been placed there, holding the last words his happiness ever told him._

"_In loving memory of Heracles Karpusi_

_Anata wa watashi no shiawasedesu._"

THE END

A/N: Sorry this is short, but i've been busy and yeah hopefully things will lighten up in like 3 months.

The song used in this is 'Ue o muite' or Sukiyaki song, sung by Kyu Sakamoto. I have to memorize it for a contest at school so this idea has been bouncing around my head for a few weeks now. The last line is Japanese and it means "You are my happiness."


End file.
